


Bad Moon Rising: Part 6

by TheIndifferentDroid



Series: Bad Moon Rising [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/TheIndifferentDroid
Summary: Life goes on after things with Kylo don’t, and a visit to the diner introduces someone else into your life.





	Bad Moon Rising: Part 6

Work had consumed your life, and you gladly let it. Anything to get your mind off of whatever it was that you went through. You didn’t allow yourself to call it a breakup. You were never actually with Kylo. Sure, the relationship was bound to flower into a romantic one. But it hadn’t, not yet. There was only one dinner date, drinks, and a kiss. One solitary kiss. 

But you couldn’t stop yourself from thinking about it. You had never been kissed that passionately before. The more you thought about it, the worse it got. Every time you recalled the moment, there was something new you remembered. The way his hands commandingly grasped the sides of your face. The way he pressed you against the wall. You would think that was it. But next time you remembered how his hair ticked your cheeks, or, god-forbid, those damn lips of his. It was enough to drive you crazy. 

But he wasn’t yours. He never was. 

That night - after you left, after everything had happened - you slept. Long and hard. You got right into bed in the same clothes and knocked out. You didn’t call Rey. You didn’t shower. You didn’t mope. Emotionally, you had been drained of everything you could give. 

You had texted Kylo. Once. The next day before you went to work. You put your phone away your entire shift, refusing to look. And six hours later, you were left with no response. And hours turned into days. Now, a week later, you were resigned to the fact that he was gone. And work every day this week was awful, but at least you weren’t sitting around. 

One day after work, you did what you knew you shouldn’t have done. You took that same fateful exit off the interstate, right in front of Kylo’s. This used to be innocent enough. Part of you wanted to just see if he was home. We’re the lights on? Was he sitting outside? You weren’t going to stop, you had promised yourself. Another part of you wanted to see if you could do it, if you could drive by without being ridiculous about it. 

He wasn’t home. And you weren’t okay. 

Once you got home, the sun having long been set, you bundled up for a walk to the diner. It wasn’t where you wanted to be, but it was better than home.  

You situated yourself in a booth towards the back of the room and propped yourself up against window. It was quiet here tonight, nothing to hear but some mumbling between chatty waitresses and hungry customers, and the familiar clatter of silverware. 

“Kylo won’t be joining you this time?”

You glared at Maz and didn’t say a word. 

She hummed. “What can I get you?”

You suddenly realized you weren’t even hungry right now. You’d only really come to see if Kylo would be here. There was no denying it. 

“Um, I’m actually just here to hang out, if that’s okay? I’ll take a coffee, though.”

Maz nodded silently and scurried away. You cozied up in the booth, pulling your legs up onto the seat, tugging your sleeves down past your hands. This wasn’t so bad. 

Maz appeared minutes later. “You looked like you needed something else.” On the table, next to your coffee, was a piece of cheesecake. 

You glared at her again, playfully this time. 

“Don’t give me those eyes. On the house. Now eat up!”

“Thank you.”

You took the coffee in your hands and just sat for a minute, the rich smell relaxing you. The mug warmed your hands and you soon felt the heat rising up your arms to your core. This was what you needed. 

You only realized your eyes had closed when they shot back open. Someone had opened the door to the diner a bit excitedly, the little bells clanging back and forth longer than usual before ceasing. You craned your neck up over the other booths to get a good look. 

The gentleman was tall and slim, dressed in black. You could barely see any skin. He wore a cap, and a long, fitted wool coat trailing down to his knees, the sleeves ending on gloved hands. You could already tell it wasn’t Kylo. But your interests were piqued anyway. You liked people-watching. 

He waltzed up to the counter, leaning against it and not taking a seat at the stools. He placed an order then stood up straight, glancing around to pass the time. His pale face was a stark contrast to the darkness of his wardrobe; it made him look ghostly.  Scanning the room casually, he looked towards the back of the diner last, when he met your eyes. 

You immediately took a sip of your coffee, looking away. _Just don’t look again. Why were you staring in the first place?_

You looked into your lap, playing with your scarf, waiting to hear the door ring again, hopefully signaling the man’s departure.

Minutes passed before the door finally chimed. 

You looked up, the unfortunate recipient of the same man’s gaze. He was now seated at the counter; it was his turn to stare at you. 

_Goddammit._

A sly smirk worked its way across his face before he sipped his own coffee. He stood up and threw a few dollars onto the counter before walking over to your booth. 

“Good evening.”

“Hi.” You were careful to omit any inflection from your voice. 

“May I?” He gestured to the open side of the booth. 

You huffed. “I mean, I’d rather you not.”

The man’s steel blue eyes narrowed before he relaxed his face. “Understood. I will leave you be.”

He reluctantly turned to leave, his shoes slowly clicking along the old tile. 

“Fine. Come back.” He was so polite. And formal. You’d be silly to turn him away. Men’s advances were always iffy to you, but this guy seemed pretty decent. He clearly had money, was well dressed, respectful. It couldn’t hurt. It could be a welcomed distraction.

He froze and turned back to look at you, his features upturning. He took a seat at the booth, sitting properly compared to yourself. His hands crossed in front of him around his coffee cup. A smile appeared across his lips. 

You didn’t know why, but the man looked vaguely familiar to you. The sharpness of his face you knew you had seen before. It was difficult to tell, though. The beanie he was wearing covered his hair and ears, making it difficult for you to get a complete picture of what he actually looked like. 

“How are you?”

“I’m alright.”

He sipped his coffee, never taking his eyes off of you. “Why is it that I’ve never seen you in here before?”

Your face reddened involuntarily. You wanted to be disinterested, but he was charming. “I was about to ask you the same thing.” You lightly smiled at him. 

“I’m new to this part of town.”

You bit the inside of your lip. Where did you know this guy from? “Really? Because I swear I’ve seen you before. You look familiar.”

His eyes widened just barely, enough for you to notice. “I’m not sure we’ve met. I would have remembered a pretty face such as yours.”

 _This guy._ You mentally rolled your eyes. 

It was quiet for a moment, quieter than it had been. The late dinner crowd had started to leave the restaurant, the chatter and dinnerware clatter becoming softer. 

The stranger’s eyes pierced into yours uncomfortably, like he was trying to read your mind. As nice as he had been this far, he was beginning to make you uncomfortable. And he was getting antsy. 

He nervously reached a hand up to his head to adjust the beanie. As he did, a few strands of his straight hair fell out to the front, playing on his eyebrows. Red hair. 

You could feel your insides doing flips. Your smile wanted to fall, but you didn’t want to give up what you knew, so you faked it. 

“Hey, I’ll be right back.” He looked at you, suspicious. You improvised. “Don’t go anywhere, okay?” you said, giving him a wink. 

As you walked away, chills went up your spine. His eyes dug into your back as you walked towards the restroom. 

Once you were out of his sight, you walked a little faster, quickly shuffling into the bathroom and locking the door behind you. 

You did the only thing your flustered brain could conjure up. You called Kylo. 

It rang once then went to voicemail. _Goddammit._ He had denied your call. 

“Hey.” You paused. What were you doing? “Um. I know we’re, like, not talking or not friends now or whatever. But, um, you’re the only person I thought could help me.” You paused again. _This is pathetic_. “I think I have a stalker? The taxi driver that drove me home when I got my flat? He came up to me at the diner and sat down with me. And I’m just kinda creeped out. And I wanted to see if you could walk me home since you’re, I don’t know? You’re imposing, I guess?” You sighed heavily. “Fuck. Never mind.” You hung up. 

What now? The diner was basically empty at this point, so it wasn’t the safest place to be right now. And you’d hate to get Maz involved. Though you had a feeling she would do anything you needed. 

You stayed out for a few minutes, your indecisiveness keeping you from making a move. Running the water and the hand dryer, you stalled, making it sound like you were actually using the facilities if anyone was listening. 

Finally, with a groan, you unlocked the door slowly, barely pulling it open to peek out into the restaurant first. You couldn’t see your table from here, so you couldn’t see if the stranger was still here, but at least he wasn’t waiting for you outside the bathroom. 

You swung the door open quickly after that, deciding to just make a run for the door and head home. After two long strides out of the bathroom door, your arm was grabbed, jerking your body and pulling you backwards. A million thoughts ran through your mind within that moment. But the loudest, most deafening, was that you were pretty sure you were being abducted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @ TheIndifferentDroid


End file.
